


Art: "Shady: 31 Looks At 13" by Dr. Vince

by LegionFiction Art Archivist (Suncat)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Art, Fan designed costume, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncat/pseuds/LegionFiction%20Art%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: CLASSIC. Costumes by Dave Cockrum and by Christian.</p><p>Despite my name in the byline, I am not the creator of this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "Shady: 31 Looks At 13" by Dr. Vince

[ ](http://s308.photobucket.com/user/LegionFictionArchivist/media/DrVince/shady-drvince.jpg.html)


End file.
